


The Games They Play

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [47]
Category: Supernatual
Genre: Baseball, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam manages to get the entire flock to play baseball and then it turns into a competition between Heaven and Hell...just like it has always been and always will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Games They Play

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been thinking about this for some time and I am supposed to be working, but what the hell, right? Inspiration came to me when I went touring Boston with my family and we went and saw a Red Sox game. So I hope that you enjoy reading as much as I did writing it for you.

Sam was rooting through his old boxes from Stanford when he found the old baseball and baseball mitt that Dean had 'gotten' him from Christmas when they were both kids.

Sam had found the box after a simple hunt when he remembered that he had a storage system near the salt-and-burn. When he told the man at the counter he was who he said he was, the man let him in without the key, and he found only three boxes there.

They were small and had a thin layer of dust on the lids of the boxes. Sam thanked the man, grabbed his three boxes and loaded them into the Impala, much to Dean's displeasure.

Sam was in his room now, brushing off his tiny base ball glove, with the nearest dirty shirt that he could find. Sam put his glove down and went searching for Dean's in the other boxes.

Sam clearly remembered stealing both his and Dean's glove before he went to college, so that he could remember the good times that he had with his brother when his father was not there to tell the boys the only thing their future held was hunting. While that was how things played out, neither Sam nor Dean expected things to turn out this way.

But it all worked out in the end, somehow. Not that Sam would ever complain about the life that he had right now. Sam brushed off his brothers small mitt and when it was clean, he put them both in his drawer.

Sam walked out of his room with a new mission in mind.

*

Dean would forever curse Gabriel. This was a given, sure the angel was nice to him now, but they went through  a period of mutual dislike/boarder line hate. But they had gotten over that. He and Dean had some interesting times when they pranked each other and an even more fun time when they teamed up and pranked the rest of the Bunker-mates.

But now Dean would go back to the cursing. Gabriel had gotten Dean hooked on Candy Crush. The pagan-candy-loving Archangel would not be questioned for playing the game, but Dean would. And Dean was dumb enough to pick up the game and score some points.

That had been three days ago.

It was becoming an addiction. He would play a game before he went to sleep and when he woke, he would play again. Cas had smited his cell phone twice, but Gabriel would just snap more cell phones up for Dean to play Candy Crush on. Castiel had threatened his brother multiple times that he would do something if Gabriel was seen giving Dean another Candy Crush Fix.

Gabriel just winked and stuck his tongue out in a 'come at me' kind of a way. Every time that Gabriel would give Dean a new game, he would angel proof it and then fly away.

Dean was currently on the couch, playing his life away on the little screen. He cheered when confetti blasted across the screen when he won the round.

Then something hit him. It wasn't hard, the thing that did, but it shocked the older Winchester. Cursing, he stuffed the phone away, hoping that it wasn't his mate that caught him playing on the phone again. He sighed in relief when he found that it was only his younger sibling and the thing that hit him was a baseball mitt.

"Want to catch?" Sam asked, throwing a ball into the air and then catching it as gravity took hold to the object. Dean was going to decline his brothers request, but if Cas saw the sad puppy face that Sam would have, then Cas would find Dean and Dean would be in trouble.

So Dean put the phone down (Gabriel gasped from the corner of the room in surprise) and got up. He put on the mitt and was surprised that it fit him nicely.

"Why did you think of this?" Dean asked him. Sam smiled and said sheepishly,

"Remember those boxes I took home from the hunt?" Dean growled when he remembered that the Impala had dust on her leather. "Well, I found our old mitts, and I thought that it could be fun to play."

"Play?" Dean smirked at his younger brother's word choice. Sam rolled his eyes and threw him a bitch face. Dean sighed and snagged the ball from his brother. 

"So...yes?" Sam asked. Dean nodded and said,

"Yeah, why not?" In Dean's head a voice came to him and said,

_Because if you don't then Cas is going to know that you let your brother down for Candy Crush, and if that isn't a bitch move, then I don't know what is."_

But Sam didn't need to know what Dean's inner voice had said.

*

After getting used to the feel of the mitt and getting his swing down, Sam was feeling good.

They started standing about three meters apart, and would gradually step back when the other would catch the ball, just like when they were kids.

The weather was perfect for a catch. The sun was shining, but not in your face shining, it was broken by a string of puffy clouds. There was a nice breeze that would go by every now and again, cooling off the little sweat that was on their bodies when they were standing ten meters apart. It was not hot or humid, strange for Kansas, but not unwelcome.

The brothers didn't talk much; they just enjoyed each other's company. Dean caught the ball when Lucifer walked outside, wondering what they were doing.

Sam beckoned the Archangel over and showed him how to catch the ball. Then Sam showed him how to grip it properly and throw it. Lucifer then had a mitt on his hand and it was Dean who was throwing the ball and Sam observing. Dean had moved closer to the Archangel in training, this way neither of them would have to struggle.

 Lucifer picked it up pretty quickly. Catching was the hard part in the beginning, not understanding what 'eye on the ball' meant, didn't help either. But after a half hour, Dean had taken three steps back and threw with more force.

It was like something switched inside of Lucifer. He caught the ball, turned it in his hand and threw it back at Dean.

Dean barely managed to catch the skew ball that he threw.

"Damn." Dean said, shaking his pained hand. Dean took a few steps back and threw the ball at Lucifer with more force. Despite the added force, Lucifer caught the ball and threw it back at Dean with ease.

"I do not understand why I am good at this." Lucifer said as he turned his hand to catch the ball.

"Some humans have an easy time picking up certain skills." Sam offered.

"I am not human." Lucifer said, throwing the ball. Sam noted that Lucifer said this with no malice in his voice, just a fact. Sam was glad that the Archangel had come so far since his second chance on Earth.

Dean and Lucifer kept throwing for another fifteen minutes before the rest of the flock came out to see what they were doing.

"We thought you were plotting." Gabriel shouted, snapping the rest of them mitts and a baseball. They lined up, four on each side and began to pass to one another. Laughing (and cursing) they played happily for fifteen minutes before switching partners. As they switched, everyone noticed that Lucifer could throw an array of pitches. They also noticed that Gabriel was the fastest at catching the ball and pitching it to whoever was on the other side of him.

The flock stopped for lunch at around two in the afternoon for some sandwiches. Dean and Penny took the job of explaining the rules of baseball.

"I don't understand what a military base has to do with a ball that you throw." Cas said. Dean sighed as Penny began to explain the importance of the bases.

"But I thought that bases were also about sex?" He pointed out. Blake choked on her drink, Sam and Gabriel laughed loudly and Lucifer and Michael just had a confused look on their faces. Dean, by default, was given the task of explaining the vastness of base context.

When Sam looked at his brother drawing a picture of the baseball field in the dirt, much like when they were younger, he smiled and thought about how domestic his life had become. There was no impending doom coming from Heaven and Hell. There was no more hunting with his father, and there was a surprising lack of depression in his life. He had, even in Stanford, known, in the back of his mind, that his hunting days would catch up to him. That he would be back in the field, hunting evil things and searching for his mothers killer.

And while his life was a living hell at one point in time, he was happy that it lead him here. That he had his brother and Gabriel. He took Gabriel's hand and squeezed it tightly. Gabriel returned the gesture and then kissed him on the forehead with a soft smile.

With lunch finished, Dean asked if he could have a baseball bat. After Gabriel obliged and gave Dean a baseball bat, Sam went on the other side of Dean and pitched him a ball. Dean hit the ball to the far right.

"It seems simple." Michael noted when Dean began to explain the proper stance that you would take and how to hit the ball.

So they took turns, the eight of them pitching and hitting. Cas found out that he could aim where he hit the ball if he concentrated on it hard enough. When it was Lucifer's turn to pitch and Gabriel's turn to hit, Lucifer began throwing fast balls to his quick brother. Gabriel managed to hit every ball that came to him. Then Lucifer began to (unknown to him) throw curve balls and skew balls.

Gabriel still managed to hit every one that came to him.

"Shit." Penny said, admiring how her mate was able to throw.

"He would make a great pitcher." Dean noted as Lucifer threw a low ball to Gabriel, who only just managed to hit it.

-

The eight of them played together until the sun began to set. At around five thirty the humans introduced the concept of running to bases to Cas, Michael and Lucifer. And they then played with bases and a rotating team.

Humans and Angels alike were sweaty and tired from the running and hitting from the game they played. With their new equipment collected and put away, Dean remembered that he had a Candy Crush level to beat.

But it was the sound of Cas' laughter, something that happened more and more, that made him delete the app from his phone.

"Hey Cas," Dean shouted, throwing his phone on the couch as he went to see what made his mate so happy.

*

Sam smiled when Dean tossed him a baseball mitt after breakfast.

"I enjoyed the game that we played yesterday." Michael said to Blake, as he grabbed a baseball mitt. That gave Sam an idea.

"We should take you to a baseball game," He offered as he put his hand in the mitt, "See professionals play the game," He said.

"Where should we go?" Dean asked his brother.

"We should go to Fenway Stadium." Gabriel said. Everyone looked at him with confused faces. "It's in Boston. Where the Red Sox play." He explained.

"Boston is having a horrible year." Penny pointed out.

"Yeah, but the city is great, and it is the oldest stadium in the world." Gabriel offered.

"I think it is a great idea." Sam said to his mate, sending over reassuring feelings through the bond.

"I believe that it would be a fun event." Lucifer commented, hoping that they did not know he had no idea what they were talking about.

The flock agreed that they would go to a game. Walking outside, the eight of them were hit with sweltering heat and humidity.

"Nope." Dean said, quickly turning around and walking away from the soul sucking heat. The rest of the flock agreed that playing in this weather would be work, not fun as it should have been for them.

Getting the tickets to the next Red Sox game was easy, expensive, but easy. They ended up just renting out a box. This they did for multiple reasons.

One: The humans knew that the angels would constantly be asking questions and they would not want to disturb the other people around them.

Two: Blake had informed them that the seats were tiny since it was such an old stadium. She said that they would practically be sitting on top of one another and Boston natives tended to be...enthusiastic, but this was true with any avid fan.

Three: Gabriel did not tolerate annoying people. Period. If someone pissed him off, he would revert back to his Trickster days and do something that Sam would not approve of.

Four: Lucifer did not like to be crowded, especially by screaming people. Penny and the angels knew that it must of reminded him of Hell and the pain that was inflicted there. So they, as a principal tried to avoid extremely crowded places.

Five: It was easier to keep track of the angels when it was less crowded. Dean figured that Cas might get lost. In his head he imagined that Cas would get lost, find a kitten and then find Dean and tell him that the kitten was now his. Dean, being allergic to cats, did not want this.

It was just easier to get a box view, and this was one of the first outings they would have as an entire flock.

Gabriel decided that he would lead the flock to a safe place to land when the time came for the game.

Sam insisted that they explore the city before hand. Gabriel sighed and told the flock to follow him at around noon, six hours before they hand to be there.

So the eight of them were following the freedom trail. Dean was about to complain about the boringness of the trail, until he saw a graveyard.

"Sammy!" Dean said excitedly. When Sam came to his side, Dean pointed to the graveyard and said,

"Our lives are that much easier," Sam noted that the small graveyard was surrounded by an iron fence. Sam laughed and he went to look at the graveyard fence.

"Why are so many people in the graveyard?" Cas asked.

"I do not think that they are relatives." Lucifer added. Sam gasped when he looked at the sign. He turned around to face Dean.

Dean recognized that look. That was the 'Sammy is a happy research puppy' look.

"Benjamin Franklin is buried here. " He said, then waltzing into the graveyard.

"Should have kept my mouth shut." Dean muttered, following his younger brother.

"Who is Benjamin Franklin?" Michael asked his mate quietly as they entered the graveyard and made their way over to his shrine.

"He was a major diplomat that went to Paris and helped get a general over to America so that the general could train the Rebels that were fighting off Britain's Empire."

"I think I remember this when we were celebrating your Independence Day?" Michael said.

"He also flew a kite-" Dean started.

"Oh." Michael remembered now. Sam with the clown kite on the Fourth of July. "I remember now. Sam had a clown kite and ran away." Sam heard Michael's comment from the shrine and purpled.

"Be nice to my moose." Gabriel said.

"Hey," Lucifer said quietly to his brothers and their mates, "people are beginning to stare." Gabriel and Michael quieted down when they noticed that Lucifer seemed agitated by the large crowd of people watching him.

Penny intertwined her fingers with his and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Come on, there are more tombs to look at." Penny lead Lucifer through the large crowd of people and towards the back of the graveyard, where it was less crowded. Penny sent over calming emotions through the bond as she walked over to a grave.

They looked at some of the graves in silence while Lucifer began to calm down.

"Why are they so tiny?" He asked, looking at the grave of a forty year old man. Penny laughed lightly and said to him,

"They did not get the proper nutrients, so they were shorter than we are today."

"How did they not receive them?" He asked. Penny thought for a moment, brushing away the cobwebs of her history class in high school.

"If I recall, humans would not drink the water." She started. "It was not safe for them to drink it because it was not sanitary. They would drink wine and beer because the water that went into would be purified, but they were damaging their livers by only drinking alcohol." She explained.

"Why are there so many children?" He asked, noticing the small, stone tombstones. Penny knew this one.

"Most of them would die before four years old. They didn't have the medicine like we do today, so many of them died. And then you would only live until your thirties." She said to him.

They walked past the grave in silence. Lucifer stopped at one of the corner graves. On it was a tiny black shadow that looked like,*

"wings." He whispered. Lucifer crouched down and touched the wings. He could feel the remainder of New Grace on the tombstone.

"Is that?" Penny asked softly, hoping that it was not what she feared it was.

"It is a fledgling." Lucifer said angrily. He sent his Grace out to touch his other Archangel brothers and they soon came to his side. He only had to point to the tombstone for them to understand what had happened.

"Who did this?" Michael asked.

"No fledgling was created after my Fall." Lucifer added.

"That is not true." Michael corrected. "Father created some more when he returned to Heaven."

"But none are missing." At that point Blake, Sam and Dean had caught up to them. None of them spoke for a while.

Lucifer snapped his finger and a tiny white candle appeared in his hand. He tipped the candle to the tombstone and worked his Grace into the remains of the ashen wings. The candle began to glow lightly as the remainder of the Grace worked its way into the candle.

The Morning Star willed the candle to light and he whispered soft words in Enochian before snapping it to Heaven with the other candles.

They all stayed silent for another moment. But the moment was broken when an old man whispered,

"Witchcraft." The eight of them turned around and faced the man. "Witchcraft," He then shouted.

"Damn." Dean said, grabbing Cas' jacket and walking quickly to the exit.

"Do you think we are going to be stoned, burned alive, or drowned to see if were are witches?" Sam asked with some glee as they fled the area.

"Why would that happen?" Michael asked as Blake dragged him away.

"Salem Witch Trials." Sam shouted.

After the eight of them made their daring escape, they went to find a pub to eat in. Penny noticed that Lucifer still seemed melancholy about what happened.

"We will find who did this." She said with a squeeze of her hand. Lucifer smiled when he felt reassurance and love come through the bond that he shared with her.

*

The flock managed to perk up after getting some food in them. During lunch, Sam and Gabriel had tried to tell Cas, Dean, Michael, and Lucifer about the Salem witch trials.

"So if they didn't drown, they were burned?" Cas said slowly, as if to reinforce the ridiculousness of it all.

"But, witch or no, anyone would have died from those wounds." Michael added.

"Yeah, humans were paranoid back then." Gabriel said before taking a bite of chocolate cake. Cas just shook his head at the notion of what they had once done as a race.

"That was around the time that they thought bleeding was a good method to cure things and that a human could recover a pint of blood over night." Penny added.

"Please don't" Dean said, looking at his cherry pie. Penny just smiled.

They finished up lunch and walked over top the Boston Commons. There, they watched Shakespeare in the Park.

"I always thought that this thing was a made up story." Sam whispered to Gabriel as they watched the beginning of a Mid Summer Night's Dream.

"What?" Gabriel asked, taking his eyes away from the characters. "Shakespeare in the Park?"

"Yeah." Gabriel just hummed and he began to play with Sam's hair as they watched.

Cas looked at his brothers. Gabriel had Sam seated in his lap and was playing with his hair as he watched the play, Michael was in Blake's lap as she made hair mountains out of Michael's hair and Lucifer was braiding small flowers into Penny's hair as they both watched the performance.

Cas looked down at Dean, who seemed to be resting in his lap, and then looked around. Cas grinned evilly and leaned down to kiss his mate. Dean, somewhat surprised, took the kiss. Then Cas snapped his fingers and changed Dean's anatomy into a female again. Dean squealed into the kiss when he felt himself shorten in some places and grow in others.

Cas pulled away from the kiss and began to play with Dean's longer hair. He ignored the look that Dean was giving him.

Sam and Lucifer just snickered, Gabriel patted his younger brother on the back, Blake and Penny just rolled their eyes.

Dean had to admit, he understood why people with long hair liked being pet. So, Dean relented and let Cas stroke his hair, then braid it loosely.

They managed to watch the play until five thirty. Sam told the flock that he could find a movie of the play so that they could have the chance to watch the remainder of the play.

*

They got to their box and stood up when the Star Spangled Banner began to play. Michael figured that this was some tradition done out of respect for America, seeing as the flag kept popping up on the big screen.

When the game started, Lucifer noticed that there were many people walking up and down the aisles in Yellow shirts. Penny explained to him that they were people who sold things like beer and peanuts.

The Red Sox were not doing so well. It was the seventh inning stretch and a fourth of the crowd was vacating the stadium. Everyone stood up when _Sweet Caroline_ started to play and they sung along.

"Every stadium has their own song that they sing." Dean said to them. Cas noted that his mated looked to be a bit drunk. He and his brother had an arm slung around each other and were singing with glee. They all sat down when it was the Red Sox that were up to bat.

"It seems that the people are having fun even though their team is losing." Michael said as they watched another player strike out.

"Yeah," Blake commented, sipping on her beer, "It's a good environment for fun, win or lose."

The Red Sox lost another inning and then the next. It was between inning eight and nine that the wave began. The Lucifer, Michael and Cas were confused as to why they were standing until they saw the after effect of the wave. The wave managed to survive going around the stadium two more times before the game began again. The game was looking bad, but they scored one run in the bottom of the ninth.

Now the crowd was going crazy. The game was seven to three and the bases were loaded.

"If they hit a grand slam," Dean shouted over the din, "Then we automatically win." Every person was standing in their seats now.

The man on bat had managed to hit it, right outside of the fence.

And the crowd went crazy.

People were jumping up and down and screaming at the top of their lungs with glee. Their humans did not seem effected by the din, but the angels were. The sound rattled in their ears as their humans hugged each other drunkenly and jumped up and down.

"How can they be so loud?" Lucifer shouted to his brothers.

"I never knew they could be this loud." Cas commented loudly.

*

The angels took their tipsy mates home and put them to bed. Michael enjoyed the game very much. He thought that it was a lot of fun.

And he wanted his siblings to start to play too.

*

Michael managed to gather three more players into their game. He gathered the two younger angels Hannah and Samandriel. He knew that he might need another player so he asked if Balthazar could play with them. Balthazar declined until Michael tried to use puppy eyes.

"Oh Father. I'll do it if you stop trying to copy the moose that my dear brother is married to." He said with a shake of his head.

It was settled. Michael had a team now. Balthazar had informed him that he knew how to play so he would not need training.

So Michael taught Hannah and Samandriel how to play the game.

"Why must we learn this?" Hannah asked as she hit the ball.

"It is the rules that my brothers set up." Michael said as he pitched her another ball. "He wanted to introduce angels to humanity and I thought that this would be a good way to do that."

The three of them practiced until the rest of the angels in the flock showed up. The humans came out later and Michael told them that they would have to hit the ball so that they could play as a family unit.

Dean shook his head when Sam picked up the ball. Lucifer was pitching, Michael was on first, Cas was at second, Hannah was at third, Gabriel was playing left outfield, Balthazar was playing right out field and Samandriel was playing catcher.

Sam hit the fastball that Lucifer threw to him directly to Hannah.

She let her instincts take over. She grabbed the ball and threw it to Michael before Sam had a chance to get halfway to first base.

With Sam walking back to the plate, Hannah smiled to herself when she understood that she had just won a small battle.

And the game was on. There was no chance that the humans could ever beat the angels. Penny got to the plate and got on the right side of the box.

"You're a left hand hitter?" Dean asked from behind her. Penny nodded and swung the bat, missing the first pitch. She managed to hit the ball on the second shot, but to the foul line. Then Balthazar made the comment,

"Stop hitting like a girl." Penny looked at him, stepped up to the plate and nodded to her mate. He threw the ball and Penny timed the strike perfectly. The ball shot straight at Balthazar and he just managed to catch it before it hit him square in the chest.

"Well, isn't this nice." A cold voice came. The eleven of them turned to see Crowley dressed in his tux. "Family bonding." He said walking closer to Michael.

"What is a demon doing here?" Samandriel asked. He immediately did not like the demon that stood before him. He and Hannah both drew their blades.

"Touchy touchy." Crowley said, looking at the two younger angels.

"Don't waste your energy," Lucifer growled at the King of Hell. "He's not worth it."

"But I thought we were friends." Crowley said, mocking being hurt. He looked around at what they were doing. "Really?" He said. "This is what Heaven does now, plays baseball instead of sitting on clouds."

"We never did that," Hannah snarled.

"Crowley," Cas said looking at him darkly. "You are currently surrounded by seven angels and four hunters, do you really want to piss us off?" He asked rhetorically.

"I just thought I'd stop by and say hi." He said, "I thought that is what friends did." He looked at the bat that Penny had. He looked at the youngest human. He still didn't feel comfortable around her. Something about her scared him.

"But it looks that I found nothing here, but a poorly played game." He said looking at Gabriel.

"Is that a challenge?" Gabriel responded with a sinful smile. Crowley scoffed.

"As if I'd play baseball." He spat the words, "But Heaven has never managed to beat Hell."

"So you are challenging us?" Michael clarified.

"Like we would let demon scum like you beat us," Samandriel added.

"We wouldn't  just beat you, we would crush you." Crowley snarled.

"Challenge accepted." Hannah said. Part of her thought herself crazy for volunteering the entire team to play against hell, but the other angels seemed to agree to it.

"Name the time and place and we will be there." Crowley said.

"Five days," Gabriel said, "and we will contact you in a day with location and rules." Gabriel held his hand out to shake, Crowley took it and then vanished.

*

the competition would be playing up in North Dakota, where very few humans lived. Gabriel managed to pull together his Grace, with the help of his brothers to make a baseball field. The grass was clipped to perfection and the plates were perfectly white.

Cas was in charge of setting up rules for the game. He snapped the list to hell with Crowley's name on it after he made a copy for himself.  

**RULES:**

1\. Only seven (not the normal nine) players for added difficulty.

2\. All weapons will be surrendered. This includes anything that may harm the opposing team.

3\. Flight is allowed to catch the ball and then return to original position you were stationed in.

4\. No flying to bases

5\. Game will be played with American rules

6\. The Fates will be the Umpires

7\. Rules may be subject to change

-

Word traveled fast. Some demon must have leaked the information of the game to another demon. And then the demon must have been overheard by a reaper and reapers were creatures of gossip. This game was now known to most of the supernatural world. Many pagan gods had told Gabriel that they would be watching the competition.

Gabriel also asked if Lady Sif would be happy to be an umpire for Home Plate. No one really trusted the Fates, but they were bound to be fair by the Laws of the Universe. Lady Sif happily agreed to do it.

"I must learn the rules though." She said. "Loki, I haven't much time. I bid you farewell." She clapped him on the back and then vanished.

"You'll need jerseys if you are going to be performing in front of a crowd." Dean pointed out to Lucifer when they were practicing.

And that left Lucifer to make the jerseys for the Team. Penny had helped him with designing them and Lucifer snapped them up. They were white jerseys with gold and light blue trim. The emblem of the jersey were, much to the amusement of Dean, Gabriel and Lucifer himself, was a bright casting light from a cloud.

He presented each jersey to his brothers and sister by hand. Cas got his jersey first. He smiled when he saw his name in light blue letters with a gold outline.

"Brother, why do I have the number eleven?" Lucifer shrugged. He walked away and found Balthazar next.

"Why the number twelve?" He asked turning it so it faced Lucifer. Gabriel popped into existence and said,

"My idea, 1912 ring any bells?" Balthazar furrowed his brow.

"Why would it?" He asked his older brother. Gabriel snickered to himself, waiting to enjoy the moment.

"What major boat sank in the year 1912?" Balthazar growled and tried to change the number.

"Why-"

"Why can't you change it?" Gabriel snapped himself a Twix, "Because I used pagan magic on that, and bound you from changing it."

"I'm not wearing this."

"Yes you are."

Lucifer and Penny walked away, laughing at them bicker about wearing it. Michael thanked his brother for his jersey and did not question the number 42. Gabriel stole his jersey and asked why the number three.

"Because you have three aliases." Penny explained. Gabriel smiled and said,

"You know me so well."

Samandriel and Hannah got theirs next. Samandriel and Hannah appreciated the jersey very much.

"We don't have anything of our own." Hannah said when Lucifer gave her the jersey with the number 52.

"We are very grateful for this gift." Samandriel said as Penny handed him the shirt with a 26 on the back of it.

"What number did you decide?" Hannah asked Lucifer. Lucifer smiled rather devilishly.

"six six six. I seem to be associated with that number when humans are around." He said.

*

It was game day.

The seven angels all helped setting things up for the game. Certain creatures would be put away from each other. Gabriel, being the Messenger of God, had sent a letter to every Supernatural creature in the world ("Because I am just that awesome," He later told Sam.) telling them that if they caused any trouble, then a magic would be activated and they would be killed.

The game would take place at around six in the evening. The humans were set up in a box with all the food that they could possibly want. There were also going to be more than four humans in the box.

Castiel had asked Blake if she would invite some of her agents to join them in watching the game. Blake declined, saying that she would not want to impose, but Gabriel had said that the monsters had basically invited themselves so it would not be a problem.

Six additional humans from Blake's division would be joining them, one of which was Olivia Locke.

The angels were super powering the seats that the monsters would sit in. There would be no full moon tonight, so if any werewolves would show, they would not go insane. Michael predicted that no Ghouls or Rugaru's would show because the blood lust would be to difficult to control. Dean doubted that any Dijin would make an appearance.

Sam moaned when he said that the only creatures that might come would be vampires and werewolves, along with pagan gods.

Dean commented that if any 'twilight shit' happened, he would kill them on principal alone.

Gabriel had gone to Asgard to talk to Odin about procuring Asgardian Mead. Odin told him that he would bring it for himself so that none of the Roman gods got it. Gabriel shook his head and thanked his 'father.'

Food was snapped up at all corners of the stadium. Hot dogs, soda, beer, popcorn, cotton candy (Gabriel ate the first batch) peanuts, and a metric fuck ton of ice cream.

The angels then went to Heaven to recharge before the game.

During that time, the people began to show. The humans were in a specially warded section that no weapon and no one other than the seven angels on the field could get in.

And the gods came to the party half drunk. It was five fifty and all of the gods were seated, or standing, some were even floating on the roof. Sam was having a hard time controlling his nerd self to try and figure out who they all were.

Half of the stadium was still empty. But it only remained that way for another minute. Suddenly, angels showed up everywhere. Dean laughed at their confused looks when they saw the rest of the crowd.

Then the cupids showed up. They had their own section of seats to themselves and they were naked. But Gabriel must have known this was going to happen because, suddenly, censored stickers that you would see on TV were conveniently placed over their bodies. The cupids began hugging each other and it all became a big CENSORED sticker.

The humans had a good laugh about that.

"There is a lot of Supernatural energy here." Olivia Locke said to Blake Porter when she finally got her breath back.

"I can only imagine." She replied. Olivia stood up and smiled.

"They're coming." She said.

Sure enough, the angels decided to make a grand appearance. Thunder banged from the distance and suddenly all of the angels were standing in their spots as they waited for hell to arrive. The crowd went insane. The game hadn't even started and most of the crowd was wasted and going wild.

Hell did not have a grand appearance, surprisingly. They just walked out onto the field liked they owned the game. The majority of the crowed 'booed' for them, but the ones that would start their own Apocalypse cheered for them.

"At least they have some fans." Sam said.

Someone suddenly came on the loudspeaker.

"BEHOLD!" it boomed. "A GAME DEDICATED TO DRINKING!"  and suddenly a drinking game board came on the jumbotron.

"THOR IS THE ONE WHO HOLDS THIS VOICE!" Thor shouted into the mic. The crowd started to laugh and cheer Thor on as the voice continued,

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THIS GAME IS, BUT MAY IT BE PLAYED WITH THE GREATEST OF CHARACTER AND oh peanuts..." The loudspeaker began to crinkle and timed out after another moment.

Then everyone's eyes went to the screen to see the drinking game.

**CONSUME ALCOHOLIC IN LARGE QUANTITIES WHEN:**

EVERY TIME LUCIFER THROWS A 'DEVIL'S PITCH'

EVERY TIME THUNDER STRIKES

EVERY TIME SOMEONE CURSES IN ENOCHIAN OR LATIN

EVERYTIME SOMEONE BREAKS A BASEBALL BAT

EVERY TIME SOMEONE BREAKS A BASEBALL BALL

EVERY TIME SOMEONE BREAKS A BASEBALL MITT

EVERY TIME SOMEONE HITS A FAN WITH A BASEBALL

EVERY TIME SOMEONE HITS AN OPPONENT FAN  **(** **DRINK TWICE)**  

EVERY TIME SOMEONE FIGHTS WITH A REFEREE

EVERY TIME LADY SIF PUSHES/PUNCHES/STRIKES THE PERSON FIGHTING HER

 

"So there is a Heaven versus Hell drinking game now?" Penny commented.

"Good thing we have enough alcohol." Someone shouted.

"What is Lucifer's 'Devil's Pitch?'" Olivia asked. Dean shot foreword to answer her.

"He has this really nasty throw where it's a fastball that curves and dives. I would normally call it a skew ball, but this looks like it is going to come at you and then is gone."  

"Does the other team know about that pitch?" One of Blake's men asked. "It could be an advantage."

"I doubt it." Penny said to him. "All they would know is that it is different. It might work in our favor because then they will be nervous about whatever it is." Penny sent that thought over to her mate as one of the demons went to the plate.

"Did I miss anything?" A voice came from behind the humans. The humans that did not know this was God, began to react.

"Oh relax, I came to see My children have a good time." God said.

"What?" One of the humans asked. Blake sighed, stood up and said,

"Team, God, God, Team. Try not to kill Him, I don't think it would work in your favor."

They were stunned for a moment before one of the women in Blake's Division said,

"The odds are never in my favor."

That comment seemed to break the spell and they began to relax. Dean gestured for God to sit down and he got Him a beer.

And then Lucifer lined up and threw the first pitch of the game.

-

Heaven was losing. It was angering the entire crowd. It was a close game, but they were losing by three points by the seventh inning stretch.

But the crowd was still having fun. If the people showed up to the game sober, they certainly weren't now if they were following the drinking game rules.

Two demons thought it wise to get in Lady Sif's face, she punched both of them down and the crowd cheered "Drink," Multiple times.

Three fans had been hit with home run baseballs from Heaven's side and two from Hell's side. No equipment had been harmed yet, to the sorrow of the crowd. The humans had consumed about six beers each and were very drunk. And they were drunk in front of God. 

Who seemed to also be drunk. God wasn't even speaking English or even Enochian at this point; just some random language that must have been older than Himself, which Dean did not want to think about. 

"I don't know...why they are losing." Dean said as he leaned heavily on Blake. Blake shoved him off and said,

"I think it's all part of a plan." The next thing that happened was Blake and Olivia singing hoarsely to Ed Sheeran's  _Thinking Out Loud._ Dean didn't understand what they could be doing, but Heaven seemed to have a plan.

"I don't think it is a good thing if Heaven has a plan." God said to one of Blake's drunk agents. The agent nodded his head with enthusiasm. Lucifer walked to the pitcher's mound and threw another fastball. The demon swung and missed. Samandriel caught the ball and threw it back to his brother. Lucifer lined up again and pitched a curve ball. The demon did not swing, but Lady Sif called it a strike. Samandriel threw the ball back to Lucifer. Lucifer lined up again, waited for a moment and then threw a skew ball, but not the Devil's Pitch. 

The demon cursed in Latin when he struck out. 

"ANOTHER!" Thor hollered on the loudspeaker. The crowed cheered even louder when they all drank and continued to do so as Lucifer struck out another demon. 

Then the crowd tried to do the wave. 

And it was very sloppy. 

It started over at the cupid's side, with them standing up and passing the wave to the Greek gods. Apollo seemed to understand, so he helped out the Greeks and then the Pagans. That was when Thor returned to the loudspeaker.

"WHAT IS THIS?" He shouted as the wave came near him. "AN INADEQUATE REPRESENTATION OF A TIDAL WAVE?" Sam laughed loudly when it was hit turn to stand. The wave got to the other side of the stadium, where the angels were and it died. 

Balthazar shouted something to his brothers and sisters in Enochian.

"DRINK AND REPEAT THE REPRESENTATION OF A TIDAL WAVE!" Thor shouted. The game seemed to stop as the fans, drunkenly, got up and did the wave. This time the angels seemed to understand what was happening and the wave made it around the stadium completely. 

There was a loud cheer, louder than the one the angels experienced in Boston, when the wave made itself around. Lucifer shook his head and took his spot at the pitcher's mound. And once again, Lucifer stuck the player out. With the crowd cheering loudly, they switched sides. 

It was now the bottom of the eighth and Hannah was up to bat. Hell had 27 runs while Heaven only had 24. She took her spot and waited. The demon pitched her a fastball and she hit it far right field. She ran and waited at first. Samandriel was next at bat. He waited as the pitched threw him a ball. When a curveball came at him, he struck. 

"I know what there doing," God smiled, knowing what his children were up too. When Samandriel got to first and Hannah to second, Michael was next at bat. He too, got to first. Now the bases were loaded and Balthazar was going to clean up. 

It took Balthazar a fraction of a second to hit the ball and it was clear out of the stadium. The angels went insane as the four angels on the field ran across home plate. Penny looked to see that the cupids were now one giant hopping, slurred looking, CENSORED sticker. She giggled as Balthazar ran off to the dug out. Lucifer was next at bat and he hit it almost as far as Balthazar did. He ran to third plate and waited. Cas hit the ball past second base and then ran for it. Gabriel hit the ball to third base and ran to first. 

Again the bases were loaded.

"THEY ARE STRONG IN MIGHTINESS!" Thor shouted in the mic. Hannah was next at bat. The demon sneared at her small vessel and taunted her in Latin. She stood up and cursed at him in Enochian. A mixture of boos and cheers took place as the two people fought. Lady Sif put a hand on Hannah's shoulder and told her something calmly. Hannah sighed and got ready to bat.

"HOW MANY DRINKS IS THAT?" When the crowd failed to answer him, he shouted, "MANY!" and they drank many. The pitcher threw the ball and Hannah misjudged it.

"Strike." Lady Sif called out. The demon threw again and Hannah missed.

"Strike two!" Lady Sif yelled. Hannah stood up, closed her eyes and seemed to be taking a deep breath. She opened them and got into position. 

The demon smiled, thinking that she would be an easy out. The demon lined up and threw her the ball. Hannah swung.

Anticipating the strength of the angels and the demons, the baseball bats, mitts and balls were made of Asgardian metal, Pagan leather and had an angelic blessing on them. Needless to say, what was being played with was extremely strong. 

And no one in the game had broken any ball, bat or mitt. 

Had being the key word.

Hannah hit the baseball with such force, that thunder crashed loudly, the ball smashed to pieces and the bat snapped in half. 

And nothing moved.

No one moved on the baseball field. No movement or cheers came from the crowd either. Even Hannah was surprised at her force. Then Thor came back on the loudspeaker,

"RUN FEARSOME WARRIOR!" And the crowd cheered loudly as Hannah, the simple soldier, ran around the field. As Hannah crossed home plate with a smile on her face, Thor shouted, "DRINK THREE MANY'S!"

-

The angels seemed to let Hell beat them at the bottom of inning eight. 

"I bet Lucifer is going to throw his 'Devil's Pitch.'" Sam said, leaning heavily on God. God put his vessels head on Sam's head and they watched as the players got into position. 

"He's been waiting." Penny said in a creepy voice. Many of the gods in the stadium were now hugging one another, laying on one another or laying on the ground. The cupid's CENSORED stickers were looking as drunk as they were. The angels were deadly silent until a play was made, then they would cheer drunkenly and then go back to silence. The demons watching were cursing one another as Lucifer stepped to the plate. 

Sure enough, the first pitch thrown by Lucifer at the top of the ninth, was a Devil's Pitch. The crowed cheered and drank. 

"Why are we not dead yet?" One of Blake's men shouted as he grabbed another beer. God perked up and slurred,

"That's My doing."

"Well thank God." The humans and God had a good laugh at the comment. 

Lucifer threw another two Devil's Pitches and stuck the first demon out. 

Lucifer managed to throw a perfect inning with only Devil's Pitches. 

The crowd drank nine times. 

And then there was the celebration. 

The demons lost. The angels didn't even need to play the bottom of the ninth, because they crushed them in the eighth inning. The score was tallied 58 runs to Heaven and 27 to Hell. 

The crowd, angels, cupids and gods alike all celebrated by jumping up and down and drinking. 

Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Cas, Balthazar, Hannah and Samandriel all flew up to the humans and God. 

"Well done, My children." God said.

"I never thought I'd see the day that father was drunk." Balthazar laughed. 

"You did awesome."

"Hell will never live this down."

"That was an incredible game." 

All of the humans congratulated the angels on their victory. 

"We planned to loose in the beginning." Samandriel said when one of Blake's men passed him a bottle of Tequila.

"It made them sloppy." Hannah added when she received a beer from Penny. 

"Arrogant pricks." Balthazar scoffed, accepting the beer from Olivia Locke. 

The humans, angels and god celebrated for another hour when there was a knock on the door. Gabriel went to get the door and was hugged tightly by his daughter, Hel. She congratulated him quickly, as well as his family before saying that Crowley owed her something. 

"Betting with demons?" Hannah asked. Gabriel smiled as his daughter ran off.

"She's a big girl." He turned and looked at the team. "You are going to be all the talk in Heaven."

"I would like to play again." Samandriel said. 

"I bet many angels would like to play." Michael told the crowd. Dean huffed and went over to his angel and leaned on him. 

"You did an incredible job." He said into the jersey.

"I think it's time to go home." Cas said. 

"I agree." Lucifer added when Penny slumped onto him. Blake turned around and looked at her troops.

"You got this?" She asked sounding oddly sober.

"Bitch please." One of them said. Olivia Locke hugged Blake drunkenly and pointed to the angels,

"Reunion." She stumbled a bit. "Same time, same place." She was being dragged away by one of her troops. "Be there or be square." 

"Drunkenness aside," Balthazar began once they walked out. "I do think we should do this again." The angels nodded their agreement and the flock took their humans in hand and flew them to the Bunker. 

The cupids, angels and God flew back to Heaven for more celebrating, and the Pagans went to wherever they called home. 

All in all, it was a great family bonding experience for all Supernatural beings. 

...

Except for the demons, Crowley, enraged that they lost, had a fun time listening to the screams of the demons that lost him his pride. 

But there was one good thing that came out of losing. 

He had a date with Hel, and as much as it terrified him, dating a Trickster-Archangel's daughter, it excited him. 

**Author's Note:**

> *During my tour I went and saw where Ben Franklin was buried and I saw this little tombstone with a scorch mark that looked like wings.  
> Sidenote: A dark part of me wanted to make the emblem for Heaven, the Buddy Jesus.
> 
> Well...it seems that I got a little carried away writing this. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
